


昨夜星辰

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Summary: 是MF
Kudos: 7





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 是MF

直到被浑浑噩噩的送进洞房，小姑娘才接受自己被那低贱庶子强娶进府的事实。苏家历来是太子一党，谁知道如今竟是四皇子承袭了天子之位。这新帝登基，从前在朝中力荐太子的苏氏无疑成了新帝的眼中钉，哪管从前风光无限，如今却是人走茶凉，门可罗雀了。而沈家那厮却有从龙之功，如今已是兵部侍郎，权势正热了。

思索间，那男人已经遣退了屋里的嬷嬷和侍女，自个儿挑掉了喜帕，呵，倒是一贯的清冷面容，温温润润的一副无害的样子，只不过这心眼儿是坏透了的不然一个将军府的庶子也敢觊觎她？

那男人从桌子上端来合卺酒递给他，不料小姑娘却一把推开，一副嫌恶的样子。这苏家都败落了，这娇娇儿还不知如今是谁在背后撑着苏家的气势呢，从前是怎么对他的如今还是什么样子，倒是个不知世事的。

“别以为我不知你使了什么肮脏手段才使父亲答应了这婚事，我是不会承认这桩婚事的。”她是侯府嫡女，又是一大家子小辈里唯一的女子，从小家人千娇百宠，自然看不起这庶子。她想起少年时，她是如何对这个男人恶语相向，出言侮辱的，她可不认为他对她存了什么好心思。

小姑娘伸手就去扯身上婚服的衣襟带子，显然是不把男人放在眼里了。还没扯两下呢，就被男人钳住了手，抬头便撞进一双幽暗的眸子里。

“你别碰我…”话还没说完呢，就被男子抱起来，下一秒就被坐在塌上的男子摁在了腿上，小姑娘羞的脸通红，手脚一通胡乱挣扎，还没有人对她如此放肆过。

这点儿劲男人还不放在眼里，轻轻松松就制住了挣扎的小姑娘，手搭在小姑娘身后的两团肉上，声音沉沉的“喝酒吗？”

小姑娘气的头脑发昏，想把这动手动脚的登徒子活剐了，“谁要和你喝酒，你个不要脸的……啊呜呜呜”沈江锡也懒得听她说什么了，提掌就往她身后扇，年纪不大倒是挺会气人。

苏锦岚哪里受过这个啊，三五下被抽得说不出话来，一个劲儿的只剩下哭了。果然这厮还记恨着她以前羞辱他的事儿，那时候她也还小，他怎么就这么记仇啊，小姑娘越想越委屈，哭声越加大了。男人被这哭声扰得无奈了，这小姑娘还是以前的样子，稍微不顺心就哭的不行，这才打她几下，也没见用劲，怎么就哭成这样了，男人给她顺了顺气“喝酒吗？”

“谁要和你喝那劳什子酒！”还不识时务呢，沈江锡抿了抿唇，把小姑娘的裙子和亵裤都褪了下来，只留下两个粉色的肉团子暴露在空气中。

这下小姑娘是真的耳朵都红了，不是疼的，是羞的，这男人也太不知羞耻了，从前面哪儿有人碰过她那儿久不见天日的地方啊。小姑娘手脚用力扑腾起来，冲着男人的大腿又掐又咬，却没办法动弹分毫。

男人把苏锦岚抱着往前送了送，好使她屁股撅得更高，摁着小姑娘的腰，冲着右边的肉团子就是十个巴掌狠狠抽下去，引得小姑娘上半身窜起来，哭唧唧的就要把手颤颤巍巍的往后伸，还没摸到身后那两团肉，就被男子抓住了小手。 

本想着这小姑娘家里刚遭了祸事，这小人儿自己自然是要娇宠着的，怎知道她几年不见还是如此肆意妄为，这时候再不好好管管，以后怕是说什么都听不进去了。

看小姑娘哭的厉害，也知道从前怕是没人这么教训过她，实在是有些心软，但还是硬下心肠，沉声说“乖乖趴好，不许往后伸手。”

小姑娘都疼的不行了，这时候哪儿听得进去这个啊，不管不顾的胡乱挣扎，哭的身子一抽一抽的了，她生得娇，男人虽没用多少力，却也够这小姑娘吃苦头的了。

男人心里本来就压着火，被这小姑娘一阵挣扎也来了气，手上更是把小姑娘摁得死死的，另一只手加了两分力快速的往那两团肉上甩巴掌，非得把这两团肉抽肿不可。

“若不是你算计…呜呜呜…我怎么会嫁给…容得你如此百般羞辱！”还不知死活的拱火呢。

“岚岚再不愿意，如今也已经嫁给我了，怕还是识时务些好。”男人见小娘子还不知道服软，手下愈发狠辣，三十个巴掌下去，从前那白嫩嫩的小团子已经红肿一片，隐约还能看见指痕。

“你不过是一个舞娘生的庶子，敢这样对我，明日我便回府去！”小姑娘实在是疼的不行了，口不择言的说到，此话一落，整个新房都安静了，趴在腿上的小人儿呜呜哭了两声，也知道自己说错话了，可这话都说出来了，哪儿还有收回去的。

只听男人嗤笑一声，惊得小姑娘一身鸡皮疙瘩。

辩解的话还没说出口呢，膝窝便被男人夹住了，手也被牢牢的摁在了腰间，男人不顾小姑娘哭的惨烈，重掌抽了四五十下，直把两团肉抽的红肿发亮，腿上的小姑娘哭的上气不接下气，一个劲儿的哭着喊着说自己错了才堪堪停下来。

手搭在高肿的两团肉上，清楚的感觉到小姑娘瑟缩了一下“岚岚刚才说什么，我没有听清楚。”

“呜呜呜…没有…没说什么…呜呜呜”小姑娘这时候一点硬脾气都没了，屁股火辣辣得疼，只管说着服软的话。

男人看自己的小夫人哭唧唧的都要把房顶给掀了，估计也是吃够教训了，尽管心里已经软的一塌糊涂，面上却不显“那岚岚以后会好好说话了吗？”

小姑娘这会儿哪敢不回话，抽抽噎噎的点头，想抽手去揉揉疼得不要不要了的屁股却又被男人挡了回去，哭声又变大了。

“岚岚以后听话吗。”

小姑娘哭哭啼啼的说着以后自己会乖，挨收拾时自己怎么哭也得不到原谅的场面着实把从小娇惯着长大的她吓坏了，此时一个劲儿的想爬起来往男人怀里钻，想求一个安慰抱抱。

沈江锡避开小姑娘刺痛的小肉团子，把她抱了起来，又去桌子上取了合卺酒来，哄着小姑娘喝了，这便是夫妻礼成了。这平日里飞扬跋扈苏府嫡小姐，如今却是低眉顺眼，一副受尽委屈的样子，心里只道再也不会理会这不会怜香惜玉的登徒子了。

男人把还在小声抽泣的小姑娘抱到塌上，又去取了伤药来，轻轻的给小姑娘揉着屁股，其实男人的手也红了一片，隐隐有些胀痛，不过还是小姑娘身后那两团肉更凄惨，肿了两圈，哪还有从前白白腻腻的样子。

小姑娘折腾出了一身汗，又疼又累，悄悄瞟了还在给她揉伤的男人，见他看着不生气了，又颐指气使的指挥着男人去给她倒了杯茶水润喉，看着是一副娇纵的样子，只是还悄悄看男人的余光出卖了她心里的紧张。

见男人没跟她计较，又就着他的手喝了两杯水，才觉得哭的有些哑的喉咙好些了，得寸进尺得窝在男人怀里要他继续给她揉屁股。男人轻声在小姑娘耳边问“岚岚真不想嫁我？”

小姑娘早就困意上头，朦朦胧胧的在他怀里蹭了蹭，“你要是对我好些，我便勉强同意了。”

“只可惜岚岚现在已经嫁给我了，不同意没法子了。”

一时间没有听到回答，半晌，小姑娘娇娇气气的“哼”了一声，把头一歪彻底累得睡过去了。

男人低头，在她额头轻轻吻了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

转眼间这小姑娘也过门半年了，小半年的时间愣是被男人越养越娇，若男人冷下脸还能稍稍管住，平日里皆是原来那副蛮横的性子。

这日，小姑娘窝在前厅的太师椅上，舒舒服服的看着话本，小手还偷偷摸摸的去够被男人放在梨花木桌另一侧，男人三令五申不许多吃的糕点。

沈江锡伸手敲了敲小姑娘的手背，看着小姑娘掩耳盗铃的快速将那两团槐花糕塞入口中，心里好气又好笑。

“前两天怎么牙疼的这就忘了？”说着便让人将桌上的糕点撤了下去。

上回夜里，两人照例相拥而眠，小姑娘在怀里拱来拱去哼哼唧唧吵着牙疼，请来大夫一看才说是食甜过度，这男人还没开口训她呢，小姑娘倒是气鼓鼓的发起脾气来，估计着是疼得厉害了，躺床上踢踢腾腾往男人身上踹，被男人翻过来狠狠甩了几个巴掌才泪眼婆娑的消停下来。

男人看她哭的可怜，实在不忍心多训斥她，只吩咐了下人以后没他的允许不可给她做甜腻的食物，便把小姑娘抱怀里哄着。

只是这小娇娇历来跋扈得很，又是家主心尖尖儿上的人，府里下人哪儿管的住她啊，男人在时，小姑娘还能收敛点，这若是男人不在，自然阳奉阴违。

有日晚间，男人刚从宫里回来，便看到候在外厅门口的下人一脸焦急的神色，还没开口问呢，便听见从里屋传来的重物落地声。

男人琢磨着这小姑娘又在做什么妖，快步走进去，刚一推门便看见一地的瓷器碎片和撒了的药汁，才知道这小姑娘晌午的时候牙疼的厉害，这会儿子不疼了，便又耍起了脾气，不愿意再喝药了。

小姑娘见男人回来了，想起男人之前说过好多次不许她多食甜腻之物，这会儿自己又发脾气打碎了药碗，心里有些发怵。

沈江锡心里压着火，叫人把这一地狼籍收拾了，也瞧见了小姑娘一直悄咪咪的看他，可这会儿他不想给她甜头，就是平时惯的太过了，没真给过教训她才不知道轻重，连自己身体都不知道爱惜。

“起来站着。”沈江锡指了指塌前的空地。

小姑娘不情不愿的给自己讨饶，想让男人心软，小手去抓男人的大手“这药可苦了，我今儿中午都是自己乖乖喝的，没人哄我。”这倒是还想要表扬的样子。

男人被她这两句话又激得心里冒火，说了多次禁甜食也没见她听，这会儿倒想求表扬了？以往她不乖他都睁一只眼闭一只眼的惯着，倒真让她得寸进尺了。

“亵裤褪了，裙子撩起来，去那儿站着。”男人面色冷凝，指了指墙角。

“我以后一定乖，不罚站，好不好？”小姑娘装模作样的挤下两滴眼泪，只想着逃过惩罚，却低估了男人心里的怒火。

“你是想先挨一顿狠的，再去墙角晾着吗？”小姑娘真的没想到男人今天丝毫不心软，在不情愿也只能哭哭唧唧的一步三回头挪去墙角。

“屁股露出来！”刚站好准备小声哭两声惹男人心疼呢，男人严厉的呵斥就从身后传来，这下小姑娘假哭也变成了真嚎，正磨磨蹭蹭的，余光便扫到男人正过去拿插在花瓶里鸡毛掸子。

饶是没挨过鸡毛掸子，小姑娘也能想象那细细的棍子抽在身上有多疼，连忙转过身把身后的两团肉冲着墙壁不许男人碰。

沈江锡知道小姑娘是个胆大的，却没想到这人胆子都肥得流油了，眼见着都要挨打了还敢不识时务的拱火。尽管心里已经怒极，面上却没表现出来，只能从把胡乱挣扎哭叫的小姑娘扯过来按到腿上，一气呵成扯下裤子的动作里看见端倪。

小姑娘怕的不行了，上回挨巴掌就疼得第二天连凳子都不敢挨，谁知道挨了鸡毛掸子又是怎样的光景啊。知道撒娇没用，只能连声叫着夫君说自己知错了。

沈江锡不听她这时的软语，鸡毛掸子裹着风快速的落在两团白嫩的肉上，只见那团肉扑棱弹跳，转眼间便是五六道肿起来的楞子，他用的力气不大，落在屁股上威力却不小，足以让平时娇气的小姑娘哭号不已。

待打够十下，男人把腿上软塌塌的小姑娘拎到墙角站好。小姑娘这时也知道要乖了，双手把裙子提到腰间，规规矩矩站好，两个刚受过罚的肉团子暴露在空气中。

沈江锡见她哭的惨烈，小屁股上肉愣子遍布，红红的肿起一大片，也知道怕是再挨不得鸡毛掸子了，呵斥了两句小姑娘歪歪扭扭的姿势，待小人儿抽泣着站好，才去外面寻了一柄薄竹片儿进来，心里打量着今日就是小姑娘再怎么卖乖讨好，也非得把她收拾得几天坐不下凳子，彻底学个乖为止。

小姑娘实在站的累了，哭声也忍不住变大了，时不时还悄悄动动站麻了的腿，想回头去看看男人现在的表情却不敢真的乱动。

  
男人估摸着小姑娘也该到极限了，“提着裙子过来。”对这脸皮薄又娇气的小姑娘好好羞羞她的效果说不定比打上一顿要好，不过该有的教训她也逃不过就是了。

  
小姑娘提着小裙子，抽抽搭搭的挪到男人面前，伸手就要求抱抱，不料手背上挨了一巴掌，登时红了起来，小姑娘委屈的不行，她都这么可怜了，这人怎么还不知道心疼啊？

“你是不是不喜欢我了？”小姑娘一脸可怜巴巴，像被抛弃了的小狗狗一样。

她倒是个会装可怜惹人疼的，是啊，这样一双水汪汪的大眼睛含着泪盯着你看，谁能不心软呢？男人强迫自己狠下心，不去看她那双漂亮至极的眼睛，声音冷冷的“今日吃了多少糕点？”

  
“就一两块…”小姑娘低着头不敢看人。

  
  
还敢撒谎，男人把她的手扯出来攥着指尖，另一只手拿着小竹板狠狠朝手心甩了五六下板子。手心肉嫩，不出一会儿便薄薄肿起一层。

小姑娘哭着就要把手往回收“不打手心...锡锡...好疼啊...”可男人攥得紧紧的，她那点儿力道哪是对手，只能无助的掉眼泪。

“我再问一遍，今日吃了多少糕点？”

“五六...呜呜呜呜...是十几块...呜呜呜”下意识就要撒谎的话还没说完呢，就听见男人冷笑一声，慌不迭的改了口。

男人这会儿也不想听她小嘴叭叭的，她这人不挨点疼嘴里是一句实话都没有。沈江锡把小姑娘扯过来摁在腿上，不由分说的就是一连串板子狠狠砸在还带有几条红痕的小肉团上。他气的狠，下手自然重。小姑娘在挨上第一下时，就哭号不已，手脚并用的挣扎，给自己换了几下愈加狠辣的抽打之后，满脸是泪的老实了。

男人也不管小姑娘哭的凄惨，只当听不到她认错求饶的声音，只管下手狠狠收拾这代主人受罚的小肉团子，管她哭成什么样子，在他觉得她受够教训之前，自然是要她疼得越厉害越好。

小竹板子抽在屁股上，声音响亮，痛感更是巴掌的几倍，小姑娘这会儿疼得头脑发昏，心里更是后悔中午为何要贪嘴吃那几块糕点，牙疼不说，此时屁股更是被揍得跟要冒烟了似的。

待两边肉团子都抽够二十下，男人停下来抬了抬腿，让两瓣臀肉放在自己更顺手的位置，把小竹板子搁在小姑娘通红高肿的小屁股上“今日吃了几块糕点？”

  
“呜呜呜十几块...我真的记不清楚了...锡锡...好疼啊呜呜呜”小姑娘这会儿哪敢再撒谎，自然是老老实实，服服帖帖的。

“锡锡不疼，但你要是不听话，锡锡能让你疼。”男人摁着小姑娘的腰，又是狠狠五下抽到左边的小肉团子上，缓和了一下的小屁股又挨狠打，痛的小姑娘双腿不住的扑棱。

男人用一条腿压在小姑娘的膝弯，制住小姑娘乱动的两条腿，又把小姑娘两只小手按在腰上，这个姿势，今日就是把小姑娘屁股抽开了花，她也动不了分毫。

“那岚岚倒是说说以后我说的话能听进去吗？”

“能...呜呜呜...我听话了...呜呜呜”小姑娘的话被落在右边肉团子的上的五下板子抽的断断续续，这会儿是哭的头脑发胀，疼得眼前发黑了。

“还阳奉阴违吗？”

  
“不了...再也不了...”

  
“还撒谎吗？”

  
“以后都不了...呜呜呜...”

  
  
问一句就有一边屁股要挨上五板子，屋子里是断断续续的清脆的板子着肉声，和小姑娘惨兮兮的哭声。男人觉得教训差不多给足了，至少这几天小姑娘该是都坐不下了，应该是能乖上几天。

“去坐着。”男人放下竹板子，把小姑娘扶起来，指了指放在床榻旁边的梨花木凳。

小姑娘裹着泪直摇头，小手在烂桃子似的两团肉上轻轻揉着“不罚了...呜呜呜...锡锡...我真的疼了...呜呜呜...”

“不多罚你，就坐一盏茶的时间。你若听话，等会儿罚完我给就给揉揉，你若不听话，咱们就把屁股打烂了再坐。”说着就去拿放在一边的板子。

小姑娘见实在没有回旋的余地，一边在心里控诉男人狠心，一边耍小聪明想隔着厚厚的裙子坐下去。

“手把裙子捧着，光屁股坐下去。”男人哪能不知道她在想什么，这惩罚就是惩罚，哪儿让她动小心思。

肿得透亮的屁股实实的坐在木凳上，小姑娘疼得眼泪直飞，双腿打颤，只期盼着时间快点过去。见男人把竹板放在木衣柜上，心里想明天一定要把这破烂玩意儿给扔了。

“岚岚说说以后若犯了错该怎么办？”

小姑娘也知道一盏茶时间已经过了，觉得今日已经罚的够狠了，又觉得今日她怎么哭男人都没轻饶了她，这面子里子都丢了，这会儿这狠心的人却还不放过她，心里堵着一口气，不想回答他。

“岚岚是觉得打的还不疼是吗？”男人站起来朝着衣柜那边走过去。

“再犯打屁股...呜呜呜...再犯打屁股...”小姑娘又哇的一声哭出来，心里再也不想理他了，这人现在怎么这样了，一点都不知道心疼人。

听到自己想要的回答，男人走过去把小姑娘抱起来“这可是岚岚自己说的，那以后再犯错，可有岚岚哭的了。”

是我说的！那也是你逼的！你不拿板子我会说吗！小姑娘又气又委屈的把头埋在男人胸前，只当没听到他说话。  


男人也知道小姑娘今日又是哭又是挨打，折腾出了一身汗，估计是委屈得不行了，取了药膏来给小姑娘揉着肿得跟小胖馒头似的小屁股。

小姑娘哼哼唧唧的享受男人的服务，心想这男人好歹知道给她揉揉，还不算太坏。

那......那就早一点原谅他吧。小姑娘心里这张想着。

“岚岚以后可不能在食甜腻之物了，这牙疼还不是自己难受。再说了，看岚岚疼我也心疼。”男人亲亲小姑娘哭花了的小脸。

你才不心疼呢！打我这么狠！小姑娘气鼓鼓用额头撞一下男人的胸膛以发泄不满。

把小姑娘放在塌上，男人去净房绞了帕子过来给小姑娘擦脸，不知是说了什么，逗的小姑娘噗嗤一声笑出来，笑完又觉得没面子似的，立马绷住了脸。男人被她这可爱样子惹的心都化了，忍不住亲了小姑娘两下，惹的小姑娘红着脸嘟囔了声“讨厌”继而又撅起嘴要男人亲亲。

也差不多到歇息的时候了，男人去净房简单清洗了一下，上了塌把小姑娘抱进怀里，让她半个身子的重量都压在自己身上，以免碰到还疼的屁股，又伸手给小姑娘揉着肿乎乎的小肉团子。

小姑娘靠在男人怀里，哼哧了几声便睡着了。

男人看着小姑娘的睡颜，只觉得若是一生都能有小姑娘陪在身边，便也算是此生无憾了。

夜晚静谧深邃，唯有天边的月亮洒下淡淡光辉，屋外竹影横斜，暗香浮动，他的心愿，大概只有月亮才会知道了吧。


End file.
